Nozomi No!
by KirinoRanmaru16
Summary: A friend of Aki comes from America to live with her due to personal problems. This transfer student will give Raimon Jr High a hard time guessing this crazy-person's gender. Is Kazenaru Nozomi a boy or a girl?Try to find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1:Nozomi Arrives?

**Nozomi: Hi everyone I'm new to the fandom! **

**Narrator:Yeah,know that this story will be different than the other !**

**KirinoRanmaru16 does not own inazuma!**

* * *

Airport station

"Aki!", a brunette waves the arms high up and wildly."Aki!", the brunette shouts once more."Nozomi?!...Kazenaru Nozomi!?"a woman behind the brunette speaks out."Aki-chan!"the brunette quickly turned and hugged the dark brown haired woman."Haven't seen you since you were three Kazenaru", she hugged Kazenaru back."Three and a half... I was three and a half". They both chuckled as they walk past the crowd. "How Ichinose, Nozomi?", the woman asked a little unsteady." He's been great, although he can't stop thinking about a certain person". Aki looked at Nozomi with a shocking and sad expression."This person lives in japan, she was his childhood friend and she was with Ichinose in a soccer team for a short period of time". Nozomi teased Aki, soon she knew who the person Nozomi talked about."Oi,Oi Aki don't get so happy!". Aki just rolled her eyes"You haven't changed one bit Kazenaru". After that comment Nozomi couldn't help but smile. "I guess not, but can you keep a secreat Aki?". Aki looked at Nozomi surprise for the sudden request. "Aki I-I like...to crossdress, and I hope I don't make you feel disgusted. If it bothers you I'll stop". Both Aki and Nozomi remained silent yet staring at each other."It doesn't bother me,plus I figure this would happen since you enjoy acting like the oppisate sex in plays". The brunette stared at her as tears pour out, along with a smile. "Thanks Aki, your the best!". The two brunettes hugged once more."You know you'll always have a home with me Kazenaru".*sniff*"ye~yeah"Nozomi tried to hold back the tears."Hey, when we get to my place wanna help me make rice balls?"Kazenaru wiped away all the tears and began to smile happily again."Yeah,and this time I know how to make them myself thanks to the coolest person ever!" Kazenaru yelled out loud, suddenly people started to stare."No-Nozomi Shh quietly please" Aki subsided the brunettes hyped-actions. *whispering* "Thank You Aki"Nozomi whispered to her ear. Only their smiles showed how they had a strong bonded with one another.

1 Hour Later

"I can't believe we made twenty-five rice balls and lemonade without burning down the building", a yawn came out of the brunette."Hey!didn't you had confidence in me?" Aki nagged teasingly. "Yeah in you I do, but not me. I can do five, but twenty-five and lemonade to the side is a bit pushing it",Nozomi drop the head down on the table. " Not to mention I even cleaned the room you forgot to clean today"the brunette whined again."What room are talking about!?"Aki asked worried that meant Tenma's room."Umm-soccer poster, and an old soccer ball why?"Nozomi lift up the brown head to face Aki."You cleaned Te-Tenma's room when?!"Aki looked surprise since the brunette help her the whole time in the kitchen."When you went to the bathroom a moment ago", Nozomi replied, calmly."What...was that wrong?" The brunette tilt the head curiosly, yet looking like she didn't just invade a teens bedroom."Next time tell me, before doing something like that okay"Aki pleaded. "Okay, sorry Aki-chan" as the brunette apologizes *knock*knock*"Aki! We're here!". Nozomi just sat there staring at Aki all confused."That must be Tenma, and his friends do you want to meet them?" she questio the confused brunette."I can?!" Nozomi stood up excitedly with a big smile pouring out."But Aki can you keep the whole...umm thing a secret please?",Nozomi went all embarrassed, but Aki just smiled and nodded in agreement."Thanks Aki-chan!" with those last words Nozomi rush to the door as fast as lightning yelling out loud "I'll get it!". Nozomi slammed the door open"Welcome!"the brunette cheered."Kazenaru!Don't slam the door open!" Aki yelled at Nozomi."Gomen, Aki-chan!"the brunette reply back."Tenma is this really where you live?" A short boy with a blue bandana commented."Gomen, you see I just moved here from America an-""Ehh!" Nozomi was cut off from the teens surprise."You came from America!" A purple head shouted."Are you Japanese-American?" A girl with dark blue hair questioned."What part of America did you come from?"another boy with dull teal hair. All of them gave Nozomi many questions, leaving the poor brunette to fall back."A-Aki-chan!", quickly Nozomi got up an ran back inside "Retreat!",was what Kazenaru Nozomi shouted when running for refuge. The teens were silent, an confused. Untill*stomp*Stomp* "What did you guys do to Kazenaru!"the rage women demanded.

20 minutes later

" Gomenesai, Kazenaru!" All the teens vowed and apologized."Don't worry guys I would of done the same thing, but next time please go easy on me", Kazenaru felt bad for them since they did just got scold."I'll answer your questions just one at a time guys", as Kazenaru sat down near the teens."well yes, I'm Japanese-American an I came from the state of California anything, else guys?".The brunettejust answered their previous questions smoothly."Gomen, but we didn't get your full name"another brunette spokefor all."Kazenaru Nozomi, nice to meet you all" as a grin appeared on Kazenaru's face. "I'm Matzukaze Tenma, and this is Aoi-" he pointed to the girl with dark blue hair"Shinsuke," then the short boy with the blue bandana"Kariya, " the guy with dull teal hair it looked like he glared" an Hikaru" finally the boy with the purple two shook each other's hands. "Oh, one more question if you don't mind that is?"Tenma looked unsure whether to ask or not."Go ahead ask away any question want"Kazenaru encouraged him."Do love soccer?" He ask all curiously." Of course!" I replied, then we instantly became friends." I got a question since you said we can ask any question?" Kariya spoke off,"Are you a girl or a boy?"he asked with a grin. "All except that one...Goodnight sleep tight don't let anything get you tonight!"fast like lightning Kazenaru got out the room."Kariya!That was uncalled for!Do you want Aki to scold us again!" Aoi yelled at the dull teal haird.


	2. Chapter 2: First day of school?

**Kazenaru Nozomi: Hi guys nice to meet you all!**

**Tenma:Hi Kazenaru -smiles-**

**Aoi:Hello Nozomi good to have you around**

**Kariya: Well are you a guy or a girl?**

**Kazenaru Nozomi:...-runs away really fast-**

**Aoi:Kariya!**

**Kariya:What?**

**Kazenaru Nozomi: -hiding under a desk- enjoy the story guys! KirinoRanmaru16 does not own IE except for me and maybe new people...Yay! More people please!**

**Me:Kazenaru just calm down!**

* * *

Kazenaru Nozomi P.O.V

When I woke up this morning I felt bad for leaving those guys yesterday without giving them an explanation, just when I thought I made friends that one guy with the dull teal hair Kariya."Kazenaru time to-oh your already up an changed"Aki looked at an gave me a sweet smile I couldn't help but love it when she smiles."ya! I woke up a moment ago, so whats to eat?"I smiled back to her an started jumping like an idiot, I did it because I know how to make people laugh."Kaze-hahaha na-naru you really haven't changed have you?". I knew what she meant, but I like to mess around"but I did change! I got my uniform styled in my way"she looks at me then just smiled at me "you know what I mean kazenaru"we both smiled."Oh, an you don't mind walking with Tenma to school since you don't know your way". My mind set back to what had happen yesterday,"A-Aki-chan is that really necessary?".She looked at me wondering why I suddenly hid under my blankets"com'on Kazenaru time to go to school",she grabbed my blanket an pull it away from me."o-okay, but I'll only follow Tenma from behind"Aki shrugged an just smiled.

5 minutes later

"so Kazenaru do you want to join the soccer club", Tenma shouted from the distance"yeah!"I screamed back at him. I was exactly ten feet away from Tenma,"sorry Tenma" I apologized to him."for what?",he looked confused the poor brunettte, "for "yesterday!"I replied him."Don't worry about it you like soccer so that's all I really need!"when Tenma said that I ran to be by his side."thanks I needed that"we both gin happily as we walked to school."so what's the story with Kariya?" I asked him,"hmm well he transfer to our school too but he's been here a lot longer than Hikaru", "so Hikaru also transferred to Raimon Jr. High, then I transferred here too what a pattern next thing you know another kid who's into soccer transfers to the same school"I turn to glance at Tenma to see his eyes light up and sparkle."You really think so!"he said it in such a excited tone I didn't have the heart to discourage him"hey it happens three times know, so it's bound to happen again" I tried not to look like I wasn't nervous "Kazenaru! Our school is magical!"now he was sparkling all over."Tenma!"Both me and Tenma turn to see the same girl I met last night"Aoi",Tenma ran to her almost as fast as I did."oh goodmorning Nozomi" her sweet voice put me on a small trance until"Aoi our school is magical!",she looked at Tenma confused "magical?"instantly I grabbed Aoi's shoulders and whisper to her what happen earlier."oh, okay,Tenma there is a good chance it can happen again",Tenma began to cheer happily to Aoi's response."thanks Aoi" I whispered to her ear "no thank you for being a good friend to Tenma"she wink back to me.

A few moments later

"class this is Kazenaru Nozomi I want you all to treat this student as one of you own and show the school around",everyone stared at me all confused I was expecting that."umm teacher why is Kazenaru wearing that uniform?"a girl in the back raised her hand,but talked without permission,'that really got to me if you talk even though you have your hand up, what's the point of having it up'."you see this student has master something that most of you students lack, not caring what people wear or how they dress, and even what people say to what this student is wearing" all the students looked lost to what the teacher tried to say"It means I don't care I can wear what I want as long it's school dress policy and color!", after that I felt shy."Kazenaru you can sit in the empty seat ov-" before he could finish his sentence I already raced over there. A seat close to the door perfect."now class open your text books to page~"*psst-psst*"hey kariya"I said without looking back as I opened my book an started to do my notes."how you know it was my?"I wrote a note and past it back to him.

The Note

_~your the only one here with teal green hair ~_

After that he put a note on my desk,"I'm trying to take notes"I whispered to him hoping I don't get caught by the teacher. I opened it,and it said

~_you never answered my question yesterday, so are you a boy or a girl?~_

I looked at the note gazing at it, I put my hand up"ah, yes Kazenaru?"he asked me"I need to go to the restroom please", all eyes were on me again"which one the girls or the boys" Kariya said out loud."yes Kazenaru you can go let me write you a pass" I wait, then I took at glance at Kariya who was grinding evilly. I smiled cutely to him then gave out a glare so terrifying that got the whole class's attention."here you go"the teacher handed me the pass"thank you sensei" I walk to the door, but before I got out I gave Kariya another death glare, then a cutie look. It confused him so bad I love I shut the door I headed to the nurses office, to meet up with another friend of mine."Sakchi!"in my best effort to sound peppy "So you barely started school and now you got problems"she was sitting in her desk doing paper work,"you know my life story to well"I lung to the bed that was vacant "just rest till your nerves calmed down okay sweety"her long red hair fell onto my face as she tried to kiss my forehead*kiss*"I'll be back just got to go turn in this paper work", she left giving a warm smile on her way out. I didn't know why but I noticed that her hair smell more like roses than daisies than I'm use to, must of been a new shampoo.*creak*the door opened "back so soon Sakchi my savior"when I sat up from the bed I saw a guy with navy-blue hair and golden eye, but what really caught my attention were the bruises he had on face"oh,snap what happen here let me help!"instantly I grabbed the first aid-kit"no I don't nee-""shut up I'm here aren't I so I'm gonna help!"I ripped a rag an washed it"hold still this could get nasty"I hold his hand in case he wanted to squeeze it"OW!"he squeezed my hand hard"told you it'll get nasty"after cleaning his bruises I began to put butter and sugar on a bandage "you sure you know what your doing?"I looked at him all serious "trust me I been through this before plus this treatment can take away those bruises, but it'll take at least three or four hours"he looked at my all surprised, probable because I knew how to take away bruises."I'm back how you sur- oh my what happen" Sakchi walked in shock."umm, Bruises,bandages,and butter" she look at me then at the guy."so he got bruises on his face and your treating him with the butter sugar treatment that subsides the bruises?"I glanced to the guy then back to her,"ya pretty much"

Lunch Time

"so I told your teacher I had you as an assistant since, I was gone to deliver paper work while you treated this guy with his wounds"Sakchi flip her hair off her shoulders and opened her mouth to eat ramen." ya sounds about right" I responded back to her. " how you hanging there Tsurugi?"I slurp my ramen, then glanced back to see the navy-blue haired holding the bandage while eating rice with the other."fine", he didn't really say much, but I did liked the quite types of people."do you two want me to write a pass?"Sakchi afford "yes please!" I was anxious to get back to class I really hated to miss a lesson "oh that's right Tsurugi it's time to take the bandage off"I help him take it off"here"I past him a towel to clean his face"thanks". "So is that a yes or a no for a pass young man"he glanced at Sakchi, yet stayed all calm and cool"yes, I would like to have a pass",as he spoke I handed him a soda"thirsty?"I tilt my head and gave out a wink. I tried making him smile a bit, but he just grabbed the soda an sat down."well that nasty bruise is all gone,but how you feeling does it still hurt?"he noticed that I sounded concern" ya, it doesn't hurt anymore"he kept his head down."there we go looks like you both have the same class that made it easier for me, here's your pass" Sakchi pass the note to us. Both Tsurugi and me stared at each other all shock since we didn't see each other in class before."oh, ya forgot to mention I'm new I just transferred here from America"he remained silent, when I tried to build up a conversation."I'm guess here but do you know, umm Aoi or Tenma from our class?"at the same time we both turn and looked at each other."ya, I do" was his response.

Moments Later

Aoi P.O.V

I was worried that something happen to Nozomi, I guess I couldn't blame her."Aoi don't worry the teacher got a call from the nurse saying Kazenaru was helping her"Tenma was in front of me smiling."ya, just feel bad for her that all"Tenma went all blinking confused,he looked at me so confused"what?"I asked him."well I thought Kazenaru was a guy"He finally spilled it."ya that Kazenaru can be anything of all we know, is that he can be both"I heard Kariya chuckling in behind us."Kariya!Your the reason why she left the room"I scolded him."well I don't care if Kazenaru is a girl or a guy I think Nozomi can be a good friend"everyone look to see Hikaru waiting near the door."uhh so who you waiting for Hikaru?"Kariya began to mock."Ah! Their coming!" Hikaru quickly sat back down to his seat."who?"I asked him,he whispered to my ear"Tsurugi, and Nozomi"then just simply smiled away very happy."yo, I'm back my people"Nozomi made her voice sound deep as a guys when she said that."so when your going to answer me"Kariya stood up and walked behind Nozomi preventing her from escaping."hey leave him alone", I notice that someone was behind Kariya,then I it was"Tsu-tsurugi, hey I was just you know waiting for my answer" Kariya started to back up nearly tripping."answer?what answer? If Kazenaru doesn't want to answer, he doesn't have to"he glared at kariya, more coldly than his usual glares."Its fine Tsurugi, I can't escape from it anyways, but I do love a good game. Okay!listen up if you really want to know my true gender, then you have to really try do find out, those who do I'll give you a reward from America, but must keep my gender a secret so no cheating!by three weeks, the first to find out will get the biggest reward!"the whole class heard her, and everyone got excited an took out their phones and started texting like crazy.*psst*"Nozomi, sure it's a good idea to do this"I whispered to her, she just smiled "yup, this is gonna be fun!" I sweatdrop a little, I got to admit she got guts for a girl, but I could be wrong and she really is a guy.


End file.
